1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy test device for internet cables and telephone lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved combined test device for internet and telephone lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional test kit for internet/ether-net cables generally comprises a main test set and a secondary test tool. When use, the main test set must be applied in conjunction with the secondary test tool. However, as known in the art, the commercial test kit on the market, which as mentioned comprises a main test set and a secondary test tool for testing data transportation quality of these cables, is typically manufactured in the form of a separated structure. In other words, the secondary test tool is not combined with the main test set mechanically. The main drawback of this design is that an inspector or a user usually finds out that one of these two parts of the test kit is missing when he or she needs them to finish cable testing jobs.
First mechanically combined test device for internet cables is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 433,466 that is issued to the same applicant of the present invention. In this patent, a secondary test tool is embedded inside of a main test set body. This, however, results in increased wall thickness of the main test set body and hence lowers the convenience when an inspector carries the test device that is large in size.
Consequently, there is a strong need in this field to provide a handy test device for internet and telephone lines, which has an integrated structure and is relatively small in size.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved test device for internet and telephone lines which utilizes an internet plug and an internet receiving socket to combine a main test set and a secondary test tool together.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an improved test device for internet and telephone lines which has a clipping mechanism for clipping the test device on a pocket.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide an improved test device for internet and telephone lines which is small in size, and therefore it is more convenient to use and carry. Plus, an inspector can easily read the inspecting status displayed by display light regardless the insertion direction of the main test set.
According to the claimed invention, a test device for internet and telephone lines is provided. The test device comprises: a main test set having a stretched casing in which a first circuit board is installed, wherein an internet plug and an internet receiving socket are soldered on the first circuit board and a protruding connecting portion is located on one end of the main test set, the internet plug being formed on the connecting portion; and a secondary test tool having a stretched casing in which a second circuit board is installed, wherein an internet plug and an internet receiving socket are soldered on the second circuit board and a recessed connecting portion is located on one end of the secondary test tool, the internet receiving socket being formed on the recessed connecting portion.